Tale As Old as Asgard
by MissyMaestro
Summary: It's a tale as old as time - a beautiful maiden falls in love with a hideous beast. But will her love be enough to reveal his true form?
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. One winter's night an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. She warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen there was no love in his heart._

 _As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and raised a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.  
The rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for eight years. If he could love to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to be a beast for all time.  
As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_

***The sun's warmth spilled through the window and landed on Volla's face. It was a beautiful day in the Asgardian village she lived in, and a full day of errands lay ahead. Jumping out of bed and stretching, she sighed happily. Life was good.

Strolling through the town a short time later, Volla nodded to people bustling about the streets. Mothers pulled their screaming children in tow and young boys chased each other about. They were all commoners, and they all loved it. A fat baker with a tray of loaves of bread wandered through the crowd, peddling his baked goods.

"Good morning," Volla said in a sing-song voice.

"Volla, good morning! Where are you off to?" the baker replied, handing her a small roll.

She bit into it and nodded. "How good! I'm off to the apothecary. I've run out of an ingredient that's been helping with my neighbor's headaches, and,"

"That's nice," the baker cut her off. "Come, Wife, the pastries. Let's go."

Volla shrugged and continued on her way. The townspeople talked behind their hands as she passed by and elbowed one another, but she hardly noticed. She was eying a chariot on its way by. As it passed, Volla hopped on and waved to children squealing at her. Their mothers quickly pulled them away and whispered frantically to each other, throwing her rude glares.

Frowning to herself, Volla made a note to _never_ become like these people. There had to be more to life than gossiping about each other. She spied the apothecary just ahead and jumped from the chariot.

The shopkeeper beamed as Volla walked through the door. "Good morning, Volla!" He leaned on the counter.

"Good morning," Volla replied. "I've come for more of the mint sprigs."

"You've used the entire bunch I gave you this week?" the shopkeeper looked shocked, and he knew better than to be shocked at anything the girl asked for.

"I loved it! It was perfect for so many things," Volla replied. "Have you got any more?"

The shopkeeper chuckled. "Not yet this week, my girl. Next week we'll have plenty more for you. I'll set some aside." He reached behind the counter and pulled something out. On the counter he set a beautiful crystal bowl. "You've been mixing so many things and are my best customer, I want you to have this! I saw it and got it for you."

"But sir," Volla gasped.

"I insist," the shopkeeper said, shaking his head. "No argument!"

"Well thank you," Volla said, cradling the beautiful bowl in her hands. "Thank you very much!" She took the package and made her way back home, facing the same whispers and stares as she had on the way into town.

The clanging of steel on steel caught her attention. A loud laugh boomed from the courtyard, where a pair of men was sparring. A large blonde man with more muscles than seemed possible knocked his opponent to the ground and gave him a kick. The crowd watching roared with laughter, much to the warrior's delight.

"Oh, Thor, you're the best warrior in the nine realms!" a man who was average in every way exclaimed as he hustled out to his friend. "You didn't even break a sweat!"

"I know," the man called Thor replied.

"No man on Asgard or beyond stands a chance against you," the sidekick continued gushing. "And no maiden, for that matter!"

"It's true, Hogun," Thor agreed. "I've got my sights set on that one!" He pointed across the courtyard to Volla, who was admiring a flowering tree.

"The magician's daughter?" Hogun exclaimed in disgust.

"She's the one," Thor replied, admiring the girl. He liked the look of her very much.  
"Oh, certainly, but she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in all of Asgard," Thor finished.

"I know," Hogun replied, "but,"

Thor cut him off again. "That makes her the most suited to marry the future king of Asgard!"

"Well, of course a queen should be beautiful, but," Hogun said, more exasperation creeping into his voice with every syllable.

"I tell you truly, Hogun, from the moment that girl crossed my path, I vowed to wed her and see that the realm falls in love with her beauty. My heirs will be handsome, indeed!" Thor laughed and put his hands on his waist. "A fine plan."

Girls in the crowd sighed and pouted at Thor's announcement.

"Where has she gone?" Thor boomed. "Where has the magician's daughter gone?" He pushed through people and in the direction of Volla's house.

"Hello, Thor," an old woman said.

He pushed past her. "Pardon me, ma'am."

"Prince Thor!" a young boy called. "I've always dreamed to meet you. What brings you to town?"

"That girl! Move!" Thor shoved the boy aside.

Ahead, Volla was easily weaving through the crowd, taking care to hold her new prize close. The crystal bowl was beautiful and she appreciated the gift immensely. A woman bumped into her and scowled. "Watch where you're going, witch."

Volla frowned, but said nothing in return. She sighed and carried on, looking forward to getting home.

"There!" Thor cried. "There she goes, the future queen!" A group of children ran in front of him and he cried out in frustration before finally hurdling them. He caught up with Volla and quickly looped around so that he was walking toward her. "Oh, Volla!" he exclaimed, bumping into her on purpose.

The bowl tumbled out of Volla's hands and shattered on the cobblestone. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "My bowl!" Her lip quivered.

"Just a trinket," Thor said. "It can be replaced. Where did it come from? I'll have another made."

"It was a gift," Volla sighed, "from the apothecary keeper."

"Still dabbling in those potions?" Thor asked, frowning. "Come, Volla, it's time to get your head out of that black magic. The entire village is talking about it."

"About what?" Volla asked, picking up the shards of glass and tossing them into a garbage bin nearby.

"About this," Thor scowled, " _magic._ It's not right for a woman to learn these spells and potions." He shuddered.

"What does it matter?" Volla replied. "There are plenty of great magicians in your court, aren't there?"

Thor shook his head. "That's besides the point!" He dropped his arm over her shoulder. "Say, would you like to take a few days and come back to the palace? There's a sparring tournament coming up and I'd love for you to see me defeat everyone!"

"Oh," Volla said, trying her best to keep from grimacing. "No, thank you, Thor. Maybe I'll make it to the next one."

"I _insist,"_ Thor said, his face turning red. _Who dared to deny the prince what he wanted?_

"I can't," Volla tried. "I've got to get back home and help father. He's perfecting an enchantment."

Hogun, who had finally caught up, burst out in laughter. "That crazy old magician? Wasn't he banned from the court for that incident?"

Volla frowned and bowed her head. "There's no need to bring that up."

"Yeah," Thor jumped in, smacking Hogun upside the back of the head. "How dare you! What a dishonorable thing to do."

"Father is a genius," Volla insisted. "One bad spell shouldn't ruin a man's entire reputation!" She sighed.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded from somewhere down the lane. Volla grimaced. The only thing down that road was her house.

Thor and Hogun burst out laughing once more as Volla took off sprinting towards home.


	2. A Trip Into the Woods

"Father," Volla cried, falling through the front door. "Father?"

"That was unexpected," a man's voice came. An older man with a long grey beard stumbled into the foyer through a cloud of purple smoke. "My, gracious."

"Father, are you all right?" Volla looked him over, relieved to find him in one piece.

"I'm about ready to give up on this potion," he exclaimed, slamming a glass beaker to the ground.

"Haven't I heard that before," Volla said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I mean it this time. The people are meant to be sick, then. The plague will come year after year, mutating as ever. I just won't be able to get this potion right."

"It will only take a little more time, then the potion will be complete and there will be a cure for the people. Don't let the dream die just because of a little mishap." Volla sniffled and stifled a cough. The smoke _was_ quite pungent.

"I know you're right." The magician finally smiled in spite of himself. "I'm going to get back to the potions room. Come, come! I could use an assistant. Did you have a good time in town?"

Volla sighed. "I did. The apothecary keeper gave me a beautiful bowl, but Prince Thor was in town and knocked it out of my arms and it shattered. It's too bad. It was a beautiful gift." After a pause, she asked, "Father, do you think I'm odd?"

The magician laughed. "My family? Odd?" A sarcastic note rang in his voice.

Volla sighed.

"But Prince Thor is paying attention to you, huh? You really should pay attention to that chap. All a father wants is security for his children. He'll be king someday, you know."

Volla snorted. "Oh, father, he's positively medieval. I couldn't."

"Well, I'll get us some security once I perfect this potion and get us back into court." The magician wrung his hands together nervously. "I mean it. I'm going to do it! I've got to go to town for mint sprigs."

"Oh, they're out in town. You'll have to go on to the next one," Volla answered.

The magician nodded. "Certainly. I'm going to hitch up the carriage. It won't be too long of a trip." He disappeared into the barn.

***

"Phillipe," the magician growled at the horse as it pranced anxiously on the trail. "What are you doing?" The horse trotted toward a fork in the road and hesitated. It snorted and jerked at its reigns.

"No, _this_ way." The magician pulled firmly back toward the left. "Besides, I think we should be there by now. Perhaps we've missed a turn, old boy? Let's take a shortcut."

Phillipe whickered and reluctantly turned to the left, toward a dark wood. For ten minutes they traveled along before the magician noticed the sun had gone. "Whoa, Phillipe. This certainly isn't the way. Come, let's turn. No, _turn!"_ The magician's voice boomed through the trees and a swarm of bats burst from a hollow tree trunk.  
Phillipe tore off through the forest, whinnying frantically as the magician clung to his back.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa!"_ The magician clung to the reigns with all of his might, but finally flew backward from the horse's back and landed with a _thud_ in the snow. "Phillippe!" he called after the horse, but it was no use. The beast thundered away.

"Blasted creature," the magician swore. He stood scratching his head for a moment before sighing and starting the trek toward home.

The sounds in the woods were loud and terrifying. Branches crackled beneath the snow as he trod upon them. Limbs overhead creaked in the wind. A sudden growl made him stop dead in his tracks. A pack of wolves had sniffed him out and were ready to hunt. The magician fled from them, running blindly through the trees. His boot caught under a tree root and sent him flying, eventually tumbling down a hill and ending up at the gates of a giant castle. He grabbed the locked gate and tried to shake it open.

"Help! Is someone there?" he called desperately, throwing a glance back up the hill. The gate suddenly fell open under his weight. He slammed it shut just as the wolves reached him.

Eyeing the castle suspiciously, the magician made his way toward it and entered. "Hello?" he called, not knowing he was being watched.


	3. Into the Castle

Dark figures blended into the dark drapes, dark wallpaper, and general darkness of the castle.

"This old fellow must have lost his way in the woods," one of the shadows whispered as an old man strolled through the castle hallway.

" _Quiet!"_ the second hissed. "Maybe he'll go away."

The magician froze. "Is someone there?"

"Not a _word,_ Fandral," the second shadow whispered. "Not one."

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night," the magician called out into the hallway. Someone was watching, he was sure, but he wasn't sure who or _where._

The first dark body, Fandral, shot a look at his companion. "Have a heart, Hogun."

Hogun clamped a hand over Fandral's mouth, but caught him in the fang. " _Ow, ow, ow!"_ he cried out.

"Of _course,_ you're welcome here!" Fandral exclaimed, stepping out from his position within the drapes and looming over the magician from behind.

The magician stared at the drapes. "Is, is someone there?" He strolled to the window and pushed the drapes aside. "Hello?"

Fandral sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, right here."

Gasping and back-peddling, the magician exclaimed, "My, how incredible! An actual Jotun! I've never met a Frost Giant before."

Snarling, Hogun stepped out into the hall as well. "Now you've done it. Absolutely splendid. Master's going to _love_ this."

" _Two_ Jotuns? Here? It _is_ snowing, but my, I had no idea you lived on this world!" The magician cackled. "How delightful." He suddenly sniffled and sneezed.

"You're soaked to the bone, sir," Fandral said, frowning. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you, certainly!" The magician followed the giant black figure with glowing red eyes further into the palace.

Hogun followed after. "I just said Master will hate this. Do you know what he'll do if he finds this mortal in our midst? I demand you stop right now!" He planted himself in Fandral's way, but being smaller, he simply side-stepped him.

"Here, we shall get you some tea brewing, a nice warm blanket, all of the things we do not usually enjoy here. We prefer the cold you know," Fandral laughed as the old man got comfortable in the den. "But we'd be glad to prepare them for you!" He clapped his hands and several more Jotuns appeared from their posts.

"Cease. Cease and desist. He'll have our heads. I'm certain," Hogun begged.

The door to the den slammed open and a strong gust of wind blew into the room. The fire in the hearth went out immediately and a chill settled in the air. Hogun and Fandral both bowed their heads and backed toward the walls.

The largest giant the magician had ever seen crept into the room. His red eyes flashed this way and that in the darkness. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "There is a stranger here."

Gulping, Fandral stepped forward. "This man was lost in the woods. We couldn't leave him to die,"

"I _tried_ to stop them," Hogun begged, hoping to at least secure his own safety and place in the castle.

"Who are you?" the giant asked the magician.

Glancing quickly to the floor, the magician shook his head. "No one of note. A lost traveler."

"You are unwelcome here."

"I apologize sir, but,"

"What are you staring at?" the Jotun growled. "Have you never seen a Jotun before? You've never seen a monster outside of your story books and you've come to take a look?" He grabbed the magician's chin and thrust his head upward, forcing him to gaze upward. "Look at me!"

The magician trembled. "I only needed a place to stay. I had no idea-"

"I'll give you a place to stay!" The Jotun roared. He snatched the magician by the collar and dragged him down the hallway into the darkness.

***

Volstag beamed. "Volla's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh?" He elbowed Prince Thor in the side.

Thor nodded and smirked. "It's her lucky day!" He turned to a small marching band behind him. "Remember, on my mark." Behind the band was a small group of royals who had gathered for the event.

"I'd like to thank you for coming to the wedding," Thor boomed jovially to the followers. "Actually, you know what? I've forgotten something." After pausing for suspense, he laughed, "I'd better go propose to the girl!"

A knock at the door stirred Volla from her book. She stood and stumbled to the door without looking up. There was only one page left in the chapter, after all. Sighing, she sat the book down and swung the door open. "Oh, Thor!" she gasped. "What a surprise."

Thor winked. "I'm full of surprises, and if you think me showing up was a surprise, boy, wait until you hear this, Lady Volla."

Volla cleared her throat and turned to the kitchen. "May I get you a drink? Water, ale?"

"Ale! It is a day for celebration, after all. Think of this: pitiful mortal servants bringing you ale. You'll never have to serve again!" He snatched the book from the end table. "And _reading._ You won't have to worry about that. There are servants who can read _to_ you!"

"Oh, but I like to read, Thor. It's a nice-"

"Nonsense! Forget this miserable peasant life, Volla! Marry me and move into the palace today." Thor stuck out his chest and smiled handsomely. "Let's go."

Volla shook her head. "What? No, I don't want to leave the village. This is my life. It isn't miserable at all!" She scowled. "That's not nice to say, anyway, Your Grace."

She crossed the room to the door and rested her hand on the knob. "I appreciate the offer, but I simply have to say no," Volla explained as Thor crossed the room toward her. He stumbled outside as Volla swung the door open as he meant to lean against it.

Thor stumbled outside and landed on his rear in the mud.

"NOW!" Volstag cried.

The band began playing a wedding march as Thor wiped the mud off of himself and swore.

"So, it went," Volstag trailed off, realizing Volla had slammed the door shut.

"I like her spirit, but I'll have her whether she wants to come to the palace or not!" Thor held his hand out and Mjolnir came to him.

"How are you going to change her mind?" Volstag snorted. "What will happen next time?"

Thor gave Volstag a tap with Mjolnir and sent him flying.

Volla peeked out the door, disgusted. "Not a _chance,"_ she growled. She turned to retrieve her book, but a whinny caught her attention. "Phillipe?" Volla called out the door. The horse came trotting up the hill at the back of the house with an empty saddle upon her back.

Bursting through the door, Volla exclaimed, "Where is he? Where's Father?" Her stomach dropped.

The horse snorted and stamped his feet.

"Take me to him," Volla cried, slamming the door shut behind her. "Let's go! Hurry!"


	4. An Eye for an Eye

Volla patted Fellipe on the snout and stared up at the castle towering before her. Its peaks reached far up and disappeared into the frosty fog. "Is this where Father is?"

The horse snorted and pawed the ground anxiously as the girl tethered the beast to a tree.

Volla gasped as she noticed the footprints in the snow. _Definitely Father's_ , she thought. "Stay here, Fellipe. It'll be all right, I'm just going to go in and find Father." Volla took a breath and marched toward the grand doors. "Hello? Father?" she called as she slowly crept through the castle. It smelled musty, but was surprisingly void of cobwebs. Volla couldn't determine whether anyone was living there or not, but her father could have easily sought refuge here, she decided.

***

"Did you hear that?" Hogun asked suddenly, sitting up and staring wide-eyed out the door. He and Fandral were polishing their old suits of armor in the den.

"Hmm?" Fandral growled, absent-mindedly.

" _Father?"  
_  
The giants dropped their polishing rags and sat up straighter. "No!" they both breathed.

"A girl," Fandral breathed as he stared out the window. A young girl was padding down the hallway, peering into rooms here and there. "This is the girl we've been waiting for. Hogun, polish faster! We'll be back in these suits before you know it."

Hogun tried not to get too excited.

"Father? Hello?" Volla could sense someone in the room with her. She hesitated. "Hello? I'm looking for my father." The hair on her arms stood. Spinning around, she cried, "Is anyone there? I know you're there!"

" _Volla?"_ a voice carried down the stone hallways.

"Father!" Volla rushed toward her father's voice and found him in a dank cell. "Oh, Father."

"How did you find me?" The magician asked, reaching his hand through the bars and clasping his daughter's arm.

"Your hands are freezing. What happened to you? Who is responsible for this?" Volla's face twisted in horror. "Who has caged you?"

The magician shook his head, trembling at the thought of his daughter befalling the same fate as he. "There's no time to explain. You must go now! Tell Prince Thor-" A strong hand fell on Volla's shoulder and whipped her about. The lantern in her hand fell to the ground, the glass shattering and light going out.

"What are you doing here?" a dark voice crept through the blackness.

"Run, Volla! Run!" The magician begged.

"Who's there? Show yourself, coward." Volla put her hands on her hips. She may have never carried a weapon, but she certainly didn't fear a faceless stranger in the shadows.  
"I'm no coward. I am the master of this castle and this realm."

"Prince Thor is master of this realm," Volla replied. "Now release my father. He's done you no wrong!"

"He broke into my palace," the voice whirled around her. "He trespassed onto royal ground where he doesn't belong."

A faint shimmer lingered in the air where the voice had come from. Volla squinted and reached out, but the glitter disappeared when she touched it. "What price might I pay for his release? He's been in this cellar too long. He's fallen ill. Our village needs him! He is a healer and a potion-maker. Release him and I'll give you anything. I'll stay if you'll just let him return. The winter is coming and the children will be falling ill."

"No, Volla!" The magician cried out.

"You would take his place?" the voice came, puzzled.

"Would you release him?" Volla swallowed hard.

"Yes, but your residence here would be permanent."

"Permanent?" Volla replied, shocked. "I, what?" She would truly do anything for her father's release, but she needed to know what she was getting herself into. "Show yourself, coward, and I shall stay."

The master of the castle slowly became visible. Volla narrowed her eyes. A glowing ball of blue light illuminated the dark figure behind it.

"A Jotun!" the girl gasped, stumbling back against the cell bars.

"I told you," the magician cried. "Now be away from here! My life is not worth yours in a castle. Please, daughter."

Volla studied her father. His face was sunken and grey. His lips were crackled and dry, and his hands trembling not only from fear. Turning back to the Jotun, she replied, "You have my word. Release him."

"Done!" the Jotun snapped, unlocking the cell and grabbing the magician by the collar. In three long strides, he'd reached the hallway and was dragging the man toward the door.

"Volla!" the magician cried. "Stop, please! I must speak to my daughter!"

"Father?" Volla answered, sprinting hard to keep up. The Jotun was too fast. Knowing she'd never catch up, Volla fell to her knees in despair.

***

Back in the den, Fandral was peeking out the doorway into the hall. As the Jotun stormed past, he crept out behind him. "Master?"

"What?!" The Jotun snapped, venom dripping in his voice. "The old man is on his way back to the village. You can quit your whining."

"Perhaps you could move the girl into one of the empty chambers? You saw the old man. They're too cold for these Asgardians." Fandral shrugged. "Just a suggestion. I wouldn't mind keeping this one around, you know?"

The Jotun growled, then paused. "Fine." He stormed down the hallway, perfectly annoyed at the interruptions to his day. Had he anything better to do? Well, no, but dealing with these Asgardian beings was not at the top of his to-do list. He reached the cells and found the girl crying on the floor. "Get up. You may have a room. The guards will watch you and you cannot leave."

Volla glanced up. "You're a monster."

The Jotun snarled. "Yes, I am. Come along. I haven't all day for your sniveling. You can stay here, for all I care."

"I didn't get to say goodbye. I have to be your prisoner and never see any _people_ again, and you didn't let me even speak to him." She crossed her hands over her chest as she stood.

"Hold your tongue and come along, or you can spend the rest of your days here in the cells." The Jotun bristled.

"Master," Fandral said gently. Turning to Volla, he gently asked, "Shall I show you which room we've prepared?"

The Jotun nodded and watched the Asgardian as she strode behind Fandral down the hall. He couldn't deny the girl's beauty, but he snarled aloud for allowing himself to think so. He stalked along behind them.

"So I can go anywhere in the palace, or just my room?" Volla dared, sensing the Jotun directly behind her.

"Anywhere but the west tower," the Jotun snapped.

"Why not the west tower?" Volla asked out of curiosity.

Fandral sighed. "Here we go," he muttered under his breath.

"Because I told you!" The Jotun snapped.

"There's no need to be rude," Volla shot back. She'd had enough for the day. Setting a boundary seemed like a good idea since today was the first day of the rest of her life.

The Jotun frowned. What had he agreed to? The old man had been just fine in the cells. This mouthy wench would drive him mad in no time.

"We shall attend you if you have any requests," Fandral jumped in to cut the tension. "Perhaps you would join us for dinner? Master, doesn't that sound agreeable?"

The Jotun bowed his head. "Yes, she will."

"You could _ask_ me, you know?" Volla huffed.

"If you don't want to come, you can starve in your room." The Jotun snarled before disappearing in a shimmering green mist.

"So," Fandral said awkwardly, "dinner is at seven, and ah, see you there?"


	5. Outburst

Prince Thor slammed down a heavy tankard and gave a battle cry. The pub was used to his revelry and temper alike, so no one paid him much heed save for his sidekick.

"What's the matter, Thor?" Volstagg cocked his head to the side. A dribble of bear ran down his great red beard.

Sneering at his friend's appearance, Thor burst into a rant. "That _girl!_ Who does she think she is? Where do she get off telling me she won't marry me? It was an _order!_ I am the future king!" He finished his ale and slammed the mug down. "Another." As soon as the barmaid had refilled the mug, the prince chugged it and slammed it down again before she even had time to move to another customer.

"Ah, another, Your Grace?" she asked cheerily.

"There's no point, Darling," Thor said, giving a fake smile to the maiden. "Not even all the ale in the nine realms could heal this humiliation."

"Humiliation?" Volstagg blurted. "Please! This isn't the Thor I've ridden into battle with. Why, you're a prince and a son of Odin! You're the god of thunder!"

"If any of that were important, Volla would have had the sense to accept my proposal." Thor sighed.

"Anyone in this bar would give his wife and house to _be_ you, my friend!" Volstagg motioned to the crowd at the pub. "Hey, you!"

A middle-aged villager looked up. "Aye?"

"What would you give to become a prince of Asgard?"

The villager tipped his hat. "Why, take anything you'd like. Take everything!" He beamed. "What is this, a swap places with the royals type of deal? I've heard they do that in Vanaheim, you know!"

Volstagg shrugged. "Maybe not. Thanks for proving a point!" He turned back to Thor.

"There, see! Why let a girl get you down?"

"So a man wants to trade places with me. That doesn't help my problem with the female population. I should have a whole host of heirs by now! You don't understand. The women always swooned over my brother."

"That's because they're stupid!" Volstagg laughed. "He was a pitiful case, and you know how women love fixer-uppers at first. But after a time, they get tired of fixing and just want someone who can really get things done. Look at you! All of these muscles. That's you!"

"Well, physically speaking, I'm the Asgardian standard." Thor couldn't help but crack a smile. "Well spoken, Volstagg, my friend!"

"That's not all! You look much better in the royal colors than your brother." Volstagg gave a curt nod, then sat back down to his ale.

"That's true, Volstagg!" Thor laughed. "I'll give her one more chance to change her mind, but if she is bone-headed enough to turn me down, we'll just find another broad!"  
Volstagg was whooping and clapping with a new patron stumbled into the bar.

"Been drinking a little early, Sir?" the maiden called as the man spilled onto the floor.

"No, help, I need help!"

Thor squinted. "The magician? Old man, what are you doing here? What is the matter with you?"

Volstagg rolled his eyes. "Here we go."

"It's Volla. A horrible monster has her captive in a castle. Prince Thor, please, you can save her. That will win you her heart!" The magician wrung his hands to keep from trembling.

"A _monster?_ " Volstagg chuckled. "A big one, I'll bet."

"Huge, a _giant."_ The magician nodded and knelt at Thor's feet. "Please, send warriors! Send help! Do _something!_ "

"Oh, we'll do something, all right." Thor winked at a few of his friends across the bar. The men hustled over and picked the magician up.

"No, _please!_ I mean it! Prince Thor, I know you asked for her hand! I will guarantee her to you if you but save her from that monster!" The magician's eyes were frantic as he was carried backward toward the door. He gave a cry as the guards heaved him out of the tavern.

"What a kook," Volstagg laughed.

"Ah, not so fast," Thor said, stroking his short beard thoughtfully. "You heard him. He'll give his daughter to me. She won't come willingly, but I have an idea." He winked and gave a guffaw before slapping his hand down on the bar. "Another!"

***

Volla had explored the extent of the room and didn't dare venture out and risk another outburst from her new master. She sighed and stared out the window, watching the snowflakes swirl by slowly.

Rapping came at the door, causing Volla to jump. "Oh, um, who is it?"

"It's your new handmaiden," a reluctant female voice came from the hallway.

"A woman? Here?" Volla rushed over and pulled the door open. She'd never had many girlfriends, and a handmaiden seemed like the next best thing. "Oh!" she gasped. Volla had mistakenly expected an Asgardian woman.

Yet a tall dark Jotun stood before her. She wore a leather and metal corset and wore her long black hair in braids. "I'm Sif, you can call me Sif, and yes, I'm _the_ Sif."

"The warrior? Thor's warrior Sif? My lady," Volla dropped to the ground in a sign of respect. "How did you end up with such a form?"

"Cursed," Sif replied. "Same for the other knuckleheads around here. If you know me, you then know of the Warriors Three."

Volla nodded, then gasped. "The guards! Wait, I've only seen two, though."

"Volstagg escaped the curse, but Hogun and Fandral weren't so lucky." Sif cleared your throat. "The master has ordered me to be your handmaiden, so what can I do? You're clearly not settled in. Do I need to get you anything? Clothes, maybe? We don't have a seamstress, but I have my old wardrobe from when I was stationed here in the olden days."

"Yes, that would be nice. Come in, come in!" Volla gestured to the empty room. "Make yourself at, well, home? Sending for my things probably won't fly, right?" Volla tried to smile, but it came across as a cringe.

"I'm afraid not." Sif sat on the bed and smoothed her skirt. "That's very courageous of you, you know."

"Hmm?" Volla leaned against the vanity.

"You sacrificed your life for another. That's something that even the bravest of warriors struggle with on the battlefield. It just comes naturally to some, and it's nice to know your true colors." Sif gave a long nod.

"Is it? Father will be beside himself for the rest of his life, though, and now I have nothing to live for, either. I'd do it again in an instant, though. He's the town's physician. They _needed_ him."

Sif gave a soft smile. "You did well. Things will work out in the end. They always do, somehow. Anyway, come along and we'll find something for you to wear for dinner."

"I'm not going, actually," Volla replied breezily.

"Not going?" Sif repeated. "No, you certainly must. Aren't you hungry? Cold? The food will warm you up. There's a cook here, too, who was cursed, so you won't have to worry about the food being terrible!" She choked out a laugh.

"No, I'm not going. I won't be ordered around like a servant. No offense," she added quickly.

"Perhaps you should reconsider," Sif said, a sour look on her face.

"I think not. Not tonight, leastwise." Volla shrugged. "I'll see you in the morning, though! I'm just going to go to sleep, or find something to read or something."

Sif gave a curt nod and slipped out of the room. When she arrived in the dining hall a short while later without her new mistress, the Jotun narrowed his scarlet eyes.

"Where is she?" he hissed.

"She's feeling unwell tonight, actually, so she'll be staying in her room." Sif took her seat at the table and reached for the bread basket.

The Jotun gave a frustrated cry and kicked the table in rage. It teetered but did not tip.

Sif reaimed her reach and snatched a roll. "That temper's not going to win her favor, you know, that the clock's a-ticking."

Fandral and Hogun nodded from their spots at the table. "It's true," Fandral said. "The flower's already begun to wilt. Have you thought that perhaps this Asgardian is the one who's going to make _us_ Asgardian again?"

"Of course I have," the Jotun snarled.

"Well, good! Charm her a bit, then we'll be out of these bodies within the week." Hogun sighed and traced one of the dark markings on his blue skin. "I'll miss this built-in war paint, but it will be nice to be warm again."

"Within the week?" Sif interrupted. "It's not that easy. No wonder you never took a wife."

"Thanks for the confidence," the Jotun sighed, sitting heavily at the long table. He rested his head in his hands. "It's no use. She's beautiful and smart."

"All the better!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Look at me!" The Jotun looked up and extended his arms. "I'm a monster. A Frost Giant. A disaster."

"So are the rest of us," Sif cut in.

Hogun gave the girl a look. The Jotun was far larger than the rest of them, but Sif had not adjusted her attitude since they'd been Asgardian. "Shh," he hissed at her.

"No! Our fate is riding on this as much as his."

The Jotun snarled at the woman. "The daily reminders are wholly unnecessary, Sif. I know."

"Then act like it!" Sif snapped back. "Get that scowl off of your face. Don't be so rigid. Would it kill you to crack a smile? She's not going to fall for some badass monster."

"Yes, that's right," Fandral jumped in. "Try a smile. Try some of that quick wit. The ladies love that."

"But no raunchy jokes. She's not a warrior," Sif added.

Fandral nodded. "But humor's still good."

"And so is intellect."

"Compliment her, and don't scare her!"

"Compliments are nothing if they're trivial. And she's not stupid. She'll know if you're lying."

"Perhaps hold off on the mischief for some time. That is, assuming you can."

"But be honest. There's no good in trying to pull the wool over her eyes. She'll figure it out eventually."

"That's enough!" The Jotun stood up suddenly, knocking his chair backward. "I'll not take orders from you fools. And I won't have a peasant girl _ignoring_ my orders." He stormed out of the hall. The warriors exchanged glances as sounds of stomping rang down the hallway and up the stairs.

"We'd better go," Fandral groaned.

"She's our only chance to break the spell! We must save her!" Hogun jumped up and followed suit out the hall.

***

" _I told you to come to dinner."_ The Jotun pounded on the chamber door, astounded to find that the girl had locked him out.

"I'm not hungry," a voice from behind the door game.

"You'll come down to dinner as you were ordered or I will _make you regret it."_  
"This is _not_ what we had in mind when we suggested charming the girl," Fandral whined. "Let's not make this harder than it has to be, huh?"

"This is the girl you want me to fall in love with? She is a brat." The Jotun sneered. "I'd rather stay like this."

"We'd rather not," Sif replied. "Turn on the wit, oh Master of Chaos."

The Jotun rolled his eyes and leaned again the door, stooping to fit. "Please, Volla, I'd appreciate if you'd come down to dinner. You must be hungry."

Volla sat atop her new bed with her arms crossed. "No, actually. Watching my father being dragged away from me and realizing I'd never speak to him again made me lose my appetite." She smirked at her wit.

"You can't stay in there forever," the Jotun shouted, hammering his fist against the door.

"I can, too!" Volla stood and stomped on the floor. Would it be so hard for her new housemates to give her an evening to collect her thoughts?

"Fine! Stay in there and starve." The Jotun threw his arms in the air and stormed back toward the dining hall.

The guards hurried after him. "Master-"

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat. See that is enforced." The Jotun threw a table against the wall and gave a monstrous roar.

"I guess that goes for the rest of us, too," Fandral smirked as the Jotun disappeared in a poof of green mist.

"Another day, another fit. Why don't you go guard the girl's door, Fan?" Hogun sighed.

"No," Sif said quickly. "I am to be her handmaiden. I should go."

***

The Jotun threw furniture about and sent beams of green energy into mirrors, sculptures, and pillows. Pieces of glass and feathers exploded and covered the floor. Heaving an exasperated sigh, the Jotun traced a large circle in the air before him. It shimmered a faint green. "What is she doing?"

The mist shimmered brighter for a moment before projecting a scene from elsewhere in the castle. Sif's large blue figure was perching on the girl's bed next to Volla. The Jotun took a breath. At least the woman would be able to talk some sense into the Aesir.

"He's not so bad." Sif smiled. "Things were not always like this. Long lonely years have been hard on him, most of all. He's lost his mother and been cast out by the rest of his family. If you gave him a chance, you may like him. You'll be here for such a long time, it would be best if everyone got along."

"I'll stay here forever. I'll starve to death. Why would I want to get to know someone so cruel?"

Volla's words cut through the swirling mist and the Jotun frowned. With a swipe of his hand, the swirling projection disappeared. "It's hopeless," he mumbled to himself. Behind him, in the room at the top of the west tower, a petal fell from the enchanted rose.


	6. Ragnarok

Fandral had always snored in his sleep. Tonight, a particularly loud snort woke him up. He looked around in confusion. "Right," he mumbled, sitting up. He'd been watching the Asgardian girl's room to make sure she didn't sneak out. He glanced back to check the door. It was open. Fandral sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet. "Door's open? No, no, no." He checked the room. The bed was empty and the girl was nowhere to be seen. He bolted down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"All of this for nothing," the cook said in a low growl. He was old and wore the Jotun frame poorly. "Just because the master kicks over a table shouldn't mean no one else can eat." He sighed and pushed the turkey he'd prepared back onto the counter. "Now what?"

"The wolves, I guess," Hogun sighed in reply.

"Oh, just eat," Sif said, rolling her eyes. "He isn't going to care."

A soft _ahem_ came from the doorway. "I'm famished. I could eat some of this."

The Frost Giants jumped.

Volla smiled. "Would that be okay?"

"Why, of course," the cook said, whipping a plate out of the cupboard. "Let me warm this up for you! Yes, what a delight!"

Hogun cleared his throat. "Remember the orders. His Highness won't like this at all." He studied Volla. "I apologize. We have our orders."

The cook waved his hand. "Oh, hush. There's food and there's a hungry member of the household. She's staying forever, isn't she? I won't have her all skin and bones."

"Okay, quickly. A few bites, then back to your room. His Highness has an uncanny habit of showing up right when you're trying to get away with something. That's his specialty, not ours." Hogun glanced around uncomfortably.

"The girl is eating, not stealing." The cook shook his head. "Here, dear. You come to me if you need anything. A kind old man in this house of warriors. I never thought I'd have anyone else to talk to." He handed a plate to Volla. "Please, eat!"

Volla stood at the counter and wolfed her food down. "Thank you, truly, I'm so grateful. I apologize for being so rude about dinner, but I want to set a precedent that I'm not going to be pushed around by this big bully." She winked. "Things are working out so far."

"So they are," Hogun commented. "Now back to bed, once you've finished. His Highness doesn't sleep much. Don't expect you can do what you want by the cover of night."

"Ha," Volla said. "I'm not afraid of the dark and I'm not afraid of him. He said I could go where I want. Staying in my room after dark wasn't a rule."

"But eating without him was most certainly a rule." Hogun huffed. "Please, you'll have us all in the dungeons."

"Well I'm not usually a rule breaker," Volla argued. "I'm just going to poke around a little. I'm terribly bored. I'd feel more comfortable here if I knew what I was dealing with!" She took another bite and chewed slowly. "Say, what's in the west tower?"

"Oh, nothing," Sif quickly answered. She exchanged glances with the cook and Hogun. "What makes you ask?"

"Nothing in particular," Volla said. _What could be so terrible that no one wanted her to go up there?  
_  
"I must insist that you go back up to bed now." Hogun nodded and held open the kitchen door. "I'll escort you."

Just then, Fandral crashed in, colliding with Hogun and sending them both to the floor. "The girl!" he exclaimed. "The girl's gone!"

"You oafs," Sif growled. "The girl's right here."

"What a relief. Sorry, good chap!" Fandral jumped to his feet, stomping on Hogun's hand.

Hogun retaliated by knocking Fandral in the back of the knee, sending him to the floor. With that, the fight was on.

"Every day, I swear, by Odin," the cook mumbled under his breath. He moved to pick up and shelter the food as Hogun and Fandral swung at each other.

"You idiots, can we not do this every three hours?" Sif dove in and tried to pull the warriors apart. When she'd finally wrenched the two apart, they realized Volla had disappeared from under their noses again.

***

With each stone step, Volla's anticipation grew. What great treasure, or dark secret lay ahead? She came to a heavy oak door at the top of the stairs and gingerly pushed it open. It gave a creak and swung open wide.

Her distorted reflection in an old blackened mirror greeted Volla. She gasped and jumped backward, knocking into a bronze bust. It teetered back and forth before tumbling from its base. Volla caught it a few feet from the floor and gave a loud sigh of relief as she set it upright.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked around at the rest of the room. A ruined canvas upon the wall caught her attention. Pieces of the portrait hung limp, having been shredded violently. Volla held the pieces up to complete the picture. Narrowing her eyes, she squinted in the dark and tried to see a clearer image of the man. A faint shimmer caught her attention and she let the canvas strips drop once more. In the center of the tower stood a table with a single bell jar upon it. Under the jar was a single rose glowing blue. Volla tilted her head slightly as she lifted the jar. "Magic," she whispered to herself as she slowly reached out to touch the glowing flower.

" _WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"_ a voice suddenly screeched all around her.

Volla drew her hand back in shock, knocking the jar from the table. A blur blew past her eyes and suddenly the Jotun was before her with the jar in his hand. He slammed it down over the rose and glared at her, his eyes blazing ruby in the dark. "I told you not to come," he growled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think any harm would-"

"Do you realize what you could have done to me? To all of us?" The Jotun growled and threw a chair out of the way as he stalked toward her.

"Please," Volla pleaded, "my father does magic and I recognized-"

" _I told you never to come in here. That was the only order and you failed even that."_ The Jotun upturned a chaise. His long strides far outpaced hers, and he easily threw entire pieces of furniture with a brush of his hand.

"Stop!" Volla cried, holding her hands over her head as splinters of wood and pieces of ceramics exploded across the room.

" _Why should I listen to you when you didn't listen to me?"_ In a mighty heave, the Jotun lifted a display cabinet and launched it in Volla's direction. It hit the wall behind her and exploded. " _GET OUT!"_ He roared as the girl ran crying and cowering from the tower. "Go, leave me to rot in this form," the Jotun sighed in despair. He sank to the floor and looked forlornly up at his portrait upon the wall. "Forever a beast."

***

The shoe tripped her as it flung off of her foot, but Volla kept running. She blew past the kitchen and main hall, past the Frost Giant guards.

"Volla, there you are," Sif called. "Volla, where are you going?"

"I _told_ her to go to bed," Hogun groaned. "Of course she didn't listen."

"Volla!" Sif called, easily catching up to her and snatching her by the arm. "Where do you think you're going? You heard what the master said. You aren't to leave the castle grounds. By the way you're running, it certainly doesn't look as though you're going to take a leisurely midnight stroll."

"I cannot stay," Volla panted. Now that she'd stopped, she noticed how violently she was shaking.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Sif looked the girl over and found nothing amiss.

"He's a monster," Volla said, shaking her head. "I don't know why you stay in this palace. I'm leaving. I can't stay. Please, you have to let me." She tugged at her arm and was surprised when Sif released her.

"Sif, what are you doing?" Fandral hollered as he watched Volla slip out the front door into the snow.

"It's bad enough that we are prisoners here." Sif's words rang in a melancholy echo through the stone hall. "We need not add another miserable soul."

Hogun hung his head and said nothing while Fandral nodded. "You're right." 

The Jotun had moved to the balcony, where he'd been when Volla crept into the tower. He watched as she burst forth from the castle at a dead sprint, running as hard as she was able without so much as a last glance back toward the palace. "Go while you can," he sighed. "I cannot blame you." The Jotun was disappointed in himself, but hardly surprised. The Jotun form had indeed changed him from the Asgardian man he had once been. Friends from the past would have called him a trickster, but never a monster.  
A scream brought him back from his thoughts. "Volla?" he asked aloud, standing and leaning over the balcony railing. "Oh, gods," he groaned. "The wolves."

***

" _GET BACK!"_ Volla screamed, swinging a stick at the two large wolves circling about her. She immediately knew them to be Fenrir and Skoll, famed monsters that all, even the bravest Asgardian warriors, feared.

"Get away. I'm not afraid of you," Volla said, gripping the stick with both hands. She held it over her head in an attempt to look bigger. " _Rahh!_ _Get out of here! Go! Scram!"_

Skoll jumped up from behind and ripped the branch from her arms. He shook it in his teeth before spitting it out and snarling.

" _No!"_ Volla screamed as the wolves leapt at her simultaneously. She shielded her face and cried out, but was shocked when she felt no pain. She opened an eye and gasped.

The Jotun battled with the wolves, holding Skoll at bay while Fenrir circled around him. Both creatures snarled. Fenrir jumped and caught the Jotun in the throat. Skoll wriggled free in the scuffle and took his chance to lock onto the Jotun's arm. He gave a mighty fling and sent the wolf flying. Fenrir released the Jotun's neck to see where his fellow had gone, giving the Jotun a chance to knock him against a boulder. The larger animal fell limp to the ground. With an undignified whine, Skoll skittered off back into the shadows.

"What, I, how did you know?" Volla exclaimed as she hurried to where the Jotun was laying.

He did not reply. When Volla reached him, she realized why. Large wounds shone maroon on his dark skin. "Oh, the Fates are cruel," she mumbled. "Get up, please, get up. You can't die because of me."

The Jotun opened his scarlet eyes and frowned. "Forgive me," he mumbled before blackness crept over him.


	7. Apothecary

"I could use a fresh bowl, please," Volla said, wiping her brow with her forearm and flicking her wet fingers into the basin. She flung the rag into the bowl as well. "And another towel, please."

Sif nodded and took the bloodied bowl away. When she returned a few minutes later with a bowl of fresh water and a clean rag, Volla smiled. "Thank you."

Sif nodded. "Of course. Are you certain you don't want one of us to attend to the wounds?"

"No, no," Volla said, wetting the rag and dabbing at the Jotun's neck with it. "My father took care of everyone in the village I used to live in. I've seen much worse than this."

The Jotun gave a sudden growl and his eyes flicked open. "You," he hissed.

"Yes, me. Now keep holding still. It was much better when you were out. I should have mixed up more of that nightshade." Volla dabbed at a large gash on his shoulder, causing him to give a roar.

"That hurts."

Volla scowled. "It will hurt a lot more when it gets infected."

"This never would have happened had you stayed here and followed orders." The Jotun tried to sit up, but groaned and hissed at the stinging sensation. He couldn't believe he'd battled the wolves and won.

"If you would have answered my questions, I wouldn't have been curious as to what was in the west tower." Volla stopped cleaning out the wounds and crossed her hands over her breast. "I don't have to be doing this, you know. I'm sure Sif wouldn't mind getting in there and digging around! She certainly wouldn't be working as gingerly as I."

"If you hadn't been so nosy, I wouldn't have had to save your life."

"If you wouldn't have scared me, I wouldn't have left!" Volla huffed in return.

The Jotun drew a sharp breath and sat silently for a moment as Volla continued her work. "I apologize for startling you. I didn't expect anyone in the tower."

The girl studied the Frost Giant's face. He seemed to be sincere. "By the way," she added, "thank you."

The Jotun gave her a quizzical expression. "For what?"

"I'd have been torn to pieces out there if you hadn't come. How did you know?"

"I watched you away." The Jotun watched as a small smile formed on the girl's face. He tried his best not to match it.

"That's bad luck, you know. In my village, you aren't supposed to watch someone out of sight." Volla pursed her lips and continued to dab at the wounds. They were extensive, but the Jotun didn't seem to notice. "Perhaps your eye is the thing that brought the wolves down upon me."

The Jotun could resist no longer. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Perhaps, but I dare say things turned out for the better, don't you agree?"

Volla blushed and continued to work at the inflamed flesh. "Shh, quit moving."

***

Thor sat back in his chair and the pub and ruffled his whiskers. Volstagg was, as always, at his side, and across the table from them was Asgard's gatekeeper, the mighty Heimdall.

"I'll tell it to you straight, Heimdall." Thor took a long draw of ale and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know the girl, Volla?"

Heimdall gave a nod. "Yes, My Lord. She stays in the palace with your brother. A captive, traded for her father."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "I did not expect that crazy old man to be telling the truth."

"What can I assist you with, my Prince?" Heimdall did not drink, but rather, stared intensely into Thor's face.

"That's exactly it, Heimdall. Volla traded places, you say, with her father. But that beast has no means of keeping her in the castle. He has no authority. Volla won't marry me, but if we imprison her father, I'm certain she'll come running. And for a price," he gave a wink to Volstagg, "I can help her out of her bind."

"You ask me to falsely imprison an old man, and a village healer, at that?"

Thor clapped his hands together. "Exactly, yes!"

Heimdall withheld a sigh as he bowed his head. "As you ask, Your Grace."  
***

The magician haphazardly threw clothes and potions into a pack. "I'm coming, Volla. That monster won't touch you. I may be coming alone, but help is on its way." He threw the bag over his shoulder and ran for the back door toward the stable.

In the front yard, Heimdall heaved a sigh as he headed up to the front door. "By authority of the Prince Thor, I am to seize you and escort you to the dungeons." He pounded when no reply came. "I am under orders, old man." Closing his eyes, he got a snap of the old man on the horse, pounding through the forest. "Orders," Heimdall repeated with a sigh, standing at attention near the front door. He was bound by the prince's order and could not leave until he retrieved the old man from his house.

***

The next morning, Volla feasted on fruits and pastries at breakfast. The cook beamed as she ate hungrily.

"Volla, perhaps you'd like to look at the wardrobe I mentioned?" Sif suggested. "It would be a pleasant way to spend the afternoon, I think. Not that there's anything wrong with _your_ dress, but something new would be nice, no?"

Volla began to nod enthusiastically before the Jotun cleared his throat. "I had rather hoped I could spend the afternoon with her, if you don't mind, Lady Sif."

A smile passed her face almost too quickly to notice. "Of course, My Lord. Volla, we can play dress up any time. Just let me know when you'd like to."

Nodding, Volla agreed. She studied the Jotun. He'd gone back to eating and didn't spare her another look.

"Might I ask what activity you have in mind for this afternoon?"

"You should really address him as _Master,"_ Hogun mumbled to her.

"No need, Hogun," the Jotun replied breezily. "She is a guest, not a servant. My condolences," he added, chuckling as his guards stiffened. "There is something I wanted to show you."

"Now I'm curious. Must we wait for this afternoon? Can't we go now?" Volla sat her fork down.

Fandral beamed at the Jotun as he stood and extended his hand. "Certainly. I dare say you'll love it."

****

"Close your eyes."

Volla made at face at the Jotun. "You brought me all the way here to close my eyes?"

"It's for the surprise." The Jotun had led the girl all the way to the East Wing, to an area of the castle she hadn't stumbled upon before. Now they stood before a set of tall gold doors. The Jotun watched eagerly as Volla reluctantly shut her eyes. "Okay, good. Keep them closed." The doors gave a groan as he pushed them open.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No! You're quite the impatient girl." The Jotun laughed. "Come in, but keep your eyes closed." He led the girl into the room and let her hand drop. He reached toward the windows and magicked the drapes open. Light spilled into the room and illuminated the countless shelves and vials upon them. "Okay, now."

Volla opened her eyes and gasped aloud. "Oh, my gods! I had no idea. An entire apothecary in the castle?" She gave the Jotun a look of utter delight and ran to the shelves. "Oh, the salves and potions I can make! There are things here I thought didn't exist anymore!" She scanned the labels on the shelves and felt her cheeks twitch as she beamed so hard.

"I thought you may be interested in what we had stored away here." The Jotun chuckled at her girlish excitement. "Do you truly?"

"Oh, this is wonderful," Volla breathed. "Sprigs of dragon's scales? No, surely not, really?"

The Jotun laughed once more. "Yes, it is indeed. Anything your heart could desire or any ingredient a recipe calls for can be found in this apothecary."

"This is exquisite," Volla cried. "Absolutely amazing."

"Then consider it yours."

Volla stopped and whipped her head to study the Frost Giant, still lingering just inside the doorway. "What?"

"The apothecary and all of its contents. If you want to redecorate, or bring in different working tables, or if you need any additional mortar and pestle sets, feel free. This is all yours, now."

Volla's jaw dropped agape. "Thank you, truly."

"Knew it would work," Fandral whispered in the hallway.

"Oh, you did not," Sif replied. "He'd have done it on his own, anyway." She peeked into the apothecary again before quickly poking her head back out and covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, she hugged him."

"Tick tock, my lady. You'll be back in that fine metal corset before you know it." Fandral winked and chuckled, even as Sif clocked him in the throat.


	8. Low Happening

Snow seemed to fall at the Jotun's palace almost constantly. Volla curled up in a window seat with an old potion book, searching for old recipes that no one had used for centuries due to a lack of ingredients. A commotion from the courtyard below caught her attention.

Fandral and Sif were throwing insults and snowballs at one another. Giggles and shouts erupted as snow exploded against the castle walls and Frost Giants.

"That's five, Fan. You lose."

"No, no," Fandral called back. "You were out of your territory, so the last one didn't count."

Sif snarled and heaved another snowball. "The territory lines are completely ridiculous and one-sided, anyway."

Volla giggled at her window. Closing her book, she set out toward the courtyard.

"I'll not be stuck doing your guard duty all night since you're a cheater!" Sif launched another snowball and smirked when it exploded in her friends' face. "But that expression is a sweet consolation prize."

"Were you not a lady, I'd annihilate you." Fandral shook the snow from his eyes and reached to make another snowball. "I suppose a slow, agonizing defeat will just have to do."

"What if it was two on one?" Volla popped out into the courtyard and tossed a significantly smaller projectile toward Fandral. It smacked him right in the face as he turned to answer her.

"It's official!" He called. "She's been hanging out here too long. She's getting sneaky and malicious. Lady Volla, if you engage in this battle, we cannot secure or assure your safety and well-being."

Volla giggled. "Lady Sif is forced to take my side, so I suppose it's only right I come to her assistance, aye?" She bent to scoop up snow, but dove to the ground as Fandral heaved a much larger snowball at her.

"Come, Fan, Master will kill us, _literally_ kill us if we hurt her." Sif snuck up and stuffed a handful of snow down his back.

"Oh, come, I'm not a Midgardian. I'm of Asgard! A mighty warrior!" Volla stood up straighter.

"Is that right?" a voice came from behind them.

Fandral and Sif dropped the snow in their hands and bowed their hands. "Master," they murmured in unison.

"Come, two-on-one is hardly fair," the Jotun said, sheepishly walking out into the courtyard. His skin markings seemed to glow a brighter blue in the cold. "Care to make it a fair fight?"

Volla nodded. "Yes! Perfect."

"All right, then," Fandral said cautiously, exchanging an uncertain glance with Sif. "How about a rousing match between ladies and gentlemen, then?"

Sif cheered. "This is what I've been waiting for! Thank the Norns I finally have someone to team up with against you brutes. Come, Volla, let's strategize!"

The respective teams huddled on opposite ends of the courtyard.

"What are you doing, Master? Are you certain this is a good idea?" Fandral worried. "The girls is just starting to warm to you," he paused and chuckled. "As possible as that is."

The Jotun gave a toothy grin.

The teams exchanged fire for a few minutes before diving behind their own forts, panting and covered in snow.

"Those dogs are getting too bold. We have to protect the outsides so they don't sneak in behind us." Sif drew lines in the snow with a broken branch. "You cover here, and I'll," she trailed off when Volla didn't respond. Sif's irritation broke when she saw Volla watching the Jotun with a soft smile on her face. "Hello?" Sif finally said.

Volla cleared her throat. "Oh! Yeah, watch the outside. I will."

"Ms. Volla," Sif slyly said, "are we thinking of fraternizing with the enemy?"

Volla scoffed. "Please! Fandral has no interest in me. I actually think he has a thing for you. Haven't you noticed? Surely you've-"

"Not Fan," Sif said.

Volla shot the men another look and quickly looked away when she caught the Jotun's gaze. "I don't know," Volla whispered. "Does he seem different to you? Maybe I was just hard on him when I got here because I was upset."

"Oh, no," Sif added. "He was certainly different. Put the pieces together."

The cold had brought a rosy red to Volla's cheeks, but they burned a deeper crimson at Sif's suggestion. "You think my arrival has sent him into this lighter mood? Do you think he _fancies_ me?" She laughed and could find no further words.

"I think that's certainly what's going on. Say," Sif added, "what was that surprise he meant for you the other day? We were all so surprised by that gesture."

"The entire apothecary!" Volla sang out.

"Oh, yes," Sif said, smiling smugly once more. "I did hear that, now that I think of it. And you like it?

"Oh, do I love it. That was so thoughtful of him." Volla paused. "Oh my stars, maybe you're right."

The Jotun's ears perked. "Fandral, did she just say what I think she said? Is Volla telling Lady Sif about the apothecary gift?"

Fandral smiled and nodded. "I do think so! Well done, Sire."

The Jotun took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'm uncertain what my next move should be. Dare I say, I worried at her arrival that it would be some kitchen maid without a brain. She's different. How was Volla not at royal court? Spending her life in a village, what a waste."

"Master, are you saying you have real feelings for this girl?" Fandral winked.

The Jotun scowled. "There's no use getting my hopes up, I'm certain. She would have to be truly desperate to love a monster." He peeked around the tree and was hit square in the face with a pack of snow. "Oof!" He wiped the snow away and prepared to punish Sif, but froze when the real perpetrator popped up again. Volla's arm was cocked back with a fresh snowball ready to go. She giggled and let the ball fly. "Sorry!" she sang before ducking back down below the girls' fort.

The Jotun felt a warmth in his chest and gasped at the sensation. "Fandral, Fandral. Help me." He leaned back against the tree and slammed his hand to his chest. The Jotun took a few deep breaths. "I think my heart is failing me."

"Master." Fandral suppressed laughter.

"Fandral, what is it? Why do you not panic?" The Jotun clawed at his chest. A wild look shone in his crimson eyes.

"Master," Fandral tried again. "Has it been so long since you've felt affection? Do you not remember the sensation?" He smiled as he remembered the first pangs of admiration he felt for Lady Sif. The same panic had racked his mind. Fandral recalled the searing heat that radiated forth from his chest and settled there. Though it was alarming at first as it stirred his cold Jotun cells, the feeling came to be reassuring in the frozen palace.

The Jotun paused. "What?"

"I think you answered my earlier question, Master."

The Jotun shot him a look. "Question? Fandral, I,"

"You love her."

The heat had subsided to a rolling warmth, and the Jotun realized that Fandral was right. A snowball lobbed over their wall landed squarely on the top of Fandral's head, breaking up the sentimental moment.

"You fiends," Fandral laughed. He pulled the Jotun to his feet and clapped him on the back. "Now you're further armed for your, challenge, shall we say?"

"Come on, you cowards," Sif called. "Enough girl talk. Are we having a snow battle or are we having a tea party?"

Volla laughed gaily until a low howl from nearby pierced the laughter and revelry. She gasped and dropped her snowball, running to the Jotun and falling against him. "They're back, oh Norns, they're back for me."

The Jotun wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her closer. He wrapped his cloak around her. "Fenrir doesn't usually prowl around the castle. I'm certain he has picked up your scent on the wind. The wolves don't bother Jotuns, but Asgardians and other warm-blooded creatures are much more appealing to them."

Volla shuddered and nestled closer to the Jotun. "Am I safe outside?"

"You are safe," the Jotun quickly answered. "I'll have no harm come to you under my watch. The palace walls will keep him out, and if he does breach them by some feat of Odin, I'll defend you to my dying breath. Have I not proven that to you already?"

Volla blushed. "I believe you."

"Come, let's get you inside. We'll brew you a coffee."

Fandral and Sif beamed at each other as Volla was led back into the castle, still under the Jotun's cloak.

"Was that you?" Sif asked quietly as they followed the others back inside. "That was genius."

"No," Fandral said, a look of shock settling on his face. "I thought it was you. You can't tell me Fenrir is really lurking about after the beating he received?"

Sif glanced over her shoulder and quickened her pace. "Well, the Fates have certainly changed our situation, haven't they? I truly believed we would have had to push them together." She hopped through the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief when Fandral slammed it shut.

"Nervous, Lady Sif? You heard the Master. Fenrir and the other wolves wouldn't bother us. They're only curious about the girl. A new smell. I'm certain you'll be safe."

Sif nodded. "Right."

Hogun greeted the pair at the door as they removed their cloaks. "What happened out there? Did Master just pass with the girl under his arm?"

Fandral winked. "I've been telling you both to break out your Asgardian finest. We'll be going home in no time."

"What have you done?" Hogun whispered, looking over his shoulder for his boss. "You know he'll be able to detect a love potion or an enchantment."

"Fool," Sif said. "I'm no enchantress. Fan isn't a trickster. How could this have been our doing?"

For the first time in years, Hogun unleashed a real smile.


	9. Twilight

"Tonight's the night!" Fandral shimmied slightly, his blue markings shining as they caught the light of the Jotun's chambers.

The Jotun grimaced. "I can't do this. I barely remember my previous form. Perhaps we're better off this way."

"Nonsense!" Fandral exclaimed as he rummaged through the Jotun's wardrobe. "You might be, but the rest of us in the castle are dying to get back into our old skin. The blue's nice, but it's just not my color, I'm afraid!" He laughed.

"There hasn't been enough time. This is a folly! She's the first girl I've interacted with in years. Of course I'll fancy her."

"Rude!" Fandral exclaimed as he pulled an emerald green suit of armor from the wardrobe. "Sif's a woman."

"Sif," the Jotun scoffed, "is much more a sister than a potential mate."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Now here's the armor. Wear it. Look regal. Let her know you who really are. If all else fails, every girl would love to be a princess."

The Jotun snarled. "I cannot tell her who I am. The realm thinks me dead. It's best to stay that way."

"Fine, then let her think you're a wayward Jotun and have her die of a heart attack when you take your Asgardian form back!"

Sighing, the Jotun nodded. "Okay, fine. What if she doesn't feel the same? I can hardly feign shock if she sees me as a monster and her captor as opposed to, to," he shook his head. "I can't even say it. This is hopeless."

"Okay, then send her to the palace for Thor. I'm certain he'd fancy her. What a pretty little thing she is." Fandral jumped back as the Jotun lunged at him. "See, there!" he exclaimed, jumping back. "It's not hopeless. You love this girl who stumbled into your palace and she needs to know. So maybe the spell doesn't break. But what if it does?"

The Jotun touched his armor, then shot a glance to his wardrobe where a smaller set of armor hung. "Yes," he finally agreed, "I suppose there's no better time than now."

***

"Go on," Sif urged Volla from the top of the grand staircase. "No need to be worried. It's just dinner. Don't worry about spilling. I love the dress on you, but hated wearing it, myself."

Volla smiled. "Thank you, Sif. Thanks for this," she motioned to her hair and the dress. "I look like a _royal!"_ Sif had done up her hair in a braided Asgardian updo, and leant her an aqua and gold gown fit for a member of court.

"Hopefully after tonight you more than _look_ like a royal," Sif mumbled under her breath as Volla began to descend the stairs.

The Jotun stepped into the landing and felt his jaw drop as Volla stepped onto the first step. "Gods," he whispered to himself.

Volla took a deep breath and smiled. The Jotun was standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring up at her like he'd never seen a woman before. She debated making a joke about the dumbfounded look on his face, but held back. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the Jotun extended his arm and cleared his throat. "You look ravishing," he blurted.

Volla giggled. "Thank you. I've never seen such a color on you," she mentioned. "It's very befitting. You look so noble."

The Jotun's mind went into overdrive. Was now the time to tell her? "Thank you." _No, this isn't it. "_ There's quite a feast prepared. Shall we?"

Nodding, Volla replied, "I'm famished."

****

After dinner, the Jotun and Volla strolled into the ballroom, deep in conversation.

"No, no, no," Volla chimed, "I'm telling you mint sprigs are the next thing."

"They're so common!" The Jotun laughed. "Of all of the rare things in the apothecary, your favorite is mint sprigs?"

Volla fell into laughter for the umpteenth time that night. "You wouldn't understand. I've seen you using your magic when you think no one is looking. Tricksters don't understand the fine art of alchemy."

The Jotun smiled at the girl. "You find out I can use magic, and your only reaction is that I don't understand your art." He chuckled. "Not the reaction I'd have expected. No fear?"

"Fear, why?" Volla made a face. "Do you want to know something funny? The villagers my father now treats, and heals? They used to think he was Loki!" She laughed. "He does magic as well, and the people, women especially, were terrified that he was Loki, trying to catch them talking poorly of royals."

The Jotun raised an eyebrow and struggled for a response. "How bizarre."

Volla stopped her stroll and looked around. "I'm uncertain I've been in this room. What a gorgeous hall." She studied the high ceilings and tiled floor. "The designs! My gods. Is this all gold?"

The Jotun nodded. "It is, indeed." He stood with his hands clasped behind his back as Volla wandered, staring up at the ceiling.

"This looks like something of the royal family," the girl breathed. "How did you come by this palace, anyway? Are you connected with someone in court?"

After a curt nod, the Jotun extended his arms and flicked his hands. Drapes fell from the windows to reveal a gorgeous sunset. The light filtered in and the gold shimmered, casting a yellow glow in the room.

Volla's gown shone as well. She laughed. "This can't be real gold."

"It is. I should like to see how it shimmers about the floor. May I have a dance?" The Jotun held his hand out to the girl and had to hold in a sigh of relief when she accepted.

"How are we to dance when there's no music?" she giggled as the pair awkwardly shuffled about.

"Good point," the Jotun agreed. Another quick flick of his hand conjured a symphony played by invisible musicians.

"No," Volla breathed. "How did you do that?" She looked about the room in disbelief. "It's beautiful. What is that?"

"Music from my head, I guess," the Jotun shrugged and dipped the girl. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," Volla said softly. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't say why. "Easily the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"There's no need for tears." The Jotun wiped a tear from her face. "Should you like something livelier?" The music picked up and he moved her about the floor more quickly, beaming when she laughed.

"You're astounding. Why did you keep all of this secret? And why didn't you wear this before?" Volla poked at his chest piece.

"Why did you not wear the gown before today?"

Volla pouted her lips. "Fine, fine. Well, you look very handsome."

"Who'd have thought an Asgardian would ever utter such words to a Frost Giant."

"Oh, shush." Volla giggled. "I can take it back, if you'd prefer. Besides, I hear you've all befallen a curse and aren't actually giants at all." Before the Jotun could respond, Volla held up her hand. "I don't need to hear the story. Tonight's so perfect, I don't want to hear a sad story to ruin the mood!"

"Then we shan't," the Jotun beamed.

The pair continued to dance until the sun set, ushering in twilight. The starlight fell through the windows and the room's aura changed from gold to silver.

"How did I never know about this," Volla gasped. "This is so beautiful. I could spend every evening in here."

"Then we could!" The Jotun exclaimed. "Anything you'd like, actually."

"There is something I'd like," Volla said softly. "Yet I know the rules."

"Forget the rules, Volla," the Jotun said plainly. "You are not a prisoner. I have changed since you have been in my presence. I never should have confined your father, but I must say I'm glad things have turned out this way."

Volla blushed.

"But what is your request? Anything. Please, speak freely." The Jotun took her hand and nodded, urging her to speak.

"I wish I could see my father again."

"And you can!" the Jotun exclaimed. "You won't be able to communicate, but I can show him to you."

"Really? Please! Yes! How?"

The Jotun drew a circle in the air before them, tracing and retracing it. The circle glowed green for a moment before a hologram of the magician projected before the pair.

"Oh, father!" Volla gasped in horror. "Is this now? Is this really him?"

The Jotun took a step back. The projection showed the magician shivering in a jail cell. "Those are not my cells. Your father is in the royal dungeon."

"The royal dungeon? What crime has he committed? Can you tell?"

The Jotun shook his head. "No, I cannot."

"What's going on?" Volla's hands trembled. "He is too old to be imprisoned. Who has done this to him?"

"I don't know," the Jotun answered again, watching the girl's mortified expression. "But you must go make this right."

"Thank you," Volla cried, tearing her eyes away from the projection. "Are there horses? How can I get to him?" Tears spilled from her eyes and she hurried back toward the staircase.

"The stables. Sif will take you." The Jotun did away with the projection with a slash of his hand.

"Is the Lady Volla going to change?" Hogun inquired from the arched doorway to the ballroom. "I saw her run past in her gown."

"She's leaving."

"She's leaving?!"

The Jotun shot him a glare. "Someone has thrown her father in the dungeons. He cannot survive there and I told her to go look after him."

Hogun's face fell. "The spell, Master."

"Not everything has to do with the spell," the Jotun said before turning and heading to the East Tower.

***

"You're leaving us?" Sif asked as soon as she caught up to Volla in the stables. "But why? What has happened? Master wouldn't say."

"My father has been imprisoned in the royal dungeons," Volla exclaimed as she lifted a bridle onto the stead's head. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I shall return. Thank you for everything. I consider you a friend, Lady Sif."

"I wish you well, and good luck with freeing your father," she called as Volla mounted the horse and thundered away.

"Where is she going?" Fandral cried, running out to the stable. "What have you done? You can't let her go! We were so close!"

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love," Sif said glumly.

"He has! But why isn't the spell breaking?" Fandral ran a hand over his dark hair and shook his head. "I don't understand. What are we doing wrong?"

"She doesn't love him," Sif replied. "The Master's love is only half of the solution."

"And now it's too late." Fandral frowned. "I slipped into the West Tower, you know."

Sif's eyes grew wide as she stared at him in shock. "Why would you do that? Did he catch you?"

Fandral shook his head. "But I saw the rose for myself. It's starting to wilt."

Sif's face fell. "It really is too late."


	10. The Mob Song

"Father!" Volla sprinted down the stairs. It had taken her an entire day's ride to reach Asgard. She was weary, having taken no food or sleep. "Father," she panted as she reached the cells. Guards had pursued her, but she lost them when she turned into the dungeons. She was shocked to find that none manned the cells. A long empty hall stood before her, glass panels showcasing who had befallen an Asgardian captor.

"Volla?" a voice came from down the corridor.

"Father?" Volla repeated again. She crept carefully along, shying away from certain cells. Common criminals and shady-looking Asgardian tricksters stood at their windows, watching the young girl go by. In other cells, menacing monsters snarled or pounded at the glass.

Finally, Volla reached the magician. "Father, what has happened? Why are you imprisoned?"

"Volla," the magician cried, tears streaming down his face, "I have done nothing wrong. I promise you that. It was the mighty Heimdall, on Prince Thor's orders."

"Thor did this?" Volla gasped. "Why? What reason did they give?"

The magician shook his head. "I was coming to find you and Thor and his cronies found me on the trail. They dragged me here without an explanation. More importantly, though, how did you escape from that palace? How did you evade that monster?"

"I didn't escape," Volla corrected him. "He let me go."

"No," the magician said, shaking his head. "That cannot be."

"It is," Volla continued. "He's different. He's kind. Things have changed since I've been there, father."

The magician furrowed his brows in confusion, but a loud series of footsteps interrupted their conversation.

Prince Thor was escorting a new prisoner into the cells. "Volla?" He shoved the criminal into a cell and let one of the guards enact the force field. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Guards, did no one see her?"

"I came because I saw that my father was a prisoner. You're a monster."

Thor tutted. Behind him, Volstagg teetered down the stairs and gasped when he saw the girl. "It's her!"

"Why is my father here?" Volla demanded. "You must give us a reason. Royalty or not, you can't just throw people in prison." She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. "I demand answers."

"The old man was raving and causing a scene at the tavern. He says a monster stole his daughter. Why, there haven't been monsters in these parts for millennia!" Volstagg chuckled.

"There _was!"_ the magician roared. "She can tell you, herself!"

"It's true," Volla said hesitantly. "Are you going to throw me in the cells too?"

"No, no, of course not," Thor replied earnestly.

"And we'll even free your father," Volstagg added.

Thor shot him a look. "Right, that."

"At what cost? I'll do anything," Volla cried. She immediately realized the irony of offering anything for her father's release not once, but twice this year.

"I don't know," Volstagg cut in. "This man seems deranged and dangerous."

A few guards nodded. "His are the ravings of a madman. He's gone on and on about this monster. The only monsters in the realm are the ones we've brought back to be held captive here."

"Thor, you _know_ he isn't crazy." Volla turned to him.

"You said you'd do anything to see his release. Is that right?"

Volla nodded. "Yes, I would. Anything."

"Wonderful!" Thor exclaimed. "Then marry me. We can be wed this evening."

"No, Volla!" The magician cried.

"Absolutely not," Volla spat. "I'll never marry you."

"You'd rather see your father die in these cells than to marry me? What woman doesn't want to be a princess?"

"Not if it means being married to you!" Volla snarled. "You're the monster, Thor."

"Come, Volla, use your head. Think of all of the grand things you'll have and experience that you would never have otherwise."

"I had all of those things at the Jotun's palace," she shot back. "I don't need you. Name another price."

Thor had frozen with a look of utmost ire on his face. "The Jotun's palace, you say?"

The guards exchanged glances. "A Jotun? Here?" they murmured to each other.

"Yes. I had all of the fine things I could want there, and the Jotun isn't even a monster. He's sweet." Volla stepped back against her father's cell as Thor descended on her. "He wouldn't hurt anyone. He released me, while you've thrown my father in prison."

"I don't care for these comparisons," Thor mumbled to Volstagg. He glanced back at the guards. Feigning triumph, he declared, "I have heard myths of this monster! We will follow Volla's prints through the snow to this palace and defeat the monster! Then I'll have won her heart."

"What? No!" Volla exclaimed. "Leave him alone."

"Why? The man who threw your father in jail and made you stay in his stead has won your heart, instead?" Thor laughed. "Perhaps I will release your father and throw you in that cell to rot. Would that win your hand in marriage?"

"No," Volla hissed. "Stop."

"How many Jotun guards are there in the palace?" a guard asked, touching Volla's shoulder.

"How many weapons do we need? How well armed are they?" another cried, tugging at her shirt sleeve.

"Get away from me, all of you!" Volla cried, jerking away from the men's grips.

"The Jotuns will come for the Asgardian children if we don't act! She's made a trail right to the city!" Volstagg exclaimed, enjoying the panic rising. "That's why we've no choice but to go lay siege to the palace and kill the monster for good. Let him fade back into myth and stay there."

The guards cheered. "A Jotun skin for your chambers!"

"Stop!" Volla pounded her fists on Thor's chest. "I won't let you do this."

"We can't have her running back to speak to the monster, can we?" He looked back to the guards, who cheered. "Guards, throw her in with the old man!"

Volla struggled as the guards tossed her into the cell and reactivated the force field.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Thor smirked. "Grab your weapons and let's go!"

***  
The Jotun stared blankly at the horizon. With each deer and elk that wandered by in the distance, his heart hammered a little harder until he realized it wasn't a horse. He glanced at the bell jar in the center of the room. The rose dropped a petal in response. The Jotun sighed and rubbed his brow in anguish.

****

The noise of the mob of guards had long since died down. Volla and her father paced in their cell beneath the royal palace. They'd exhausted their options and could derive no means of escape.

"Oh, Father, this is my fault. The Jotun has no idea they're coming. There aren't many guards at the palace. I'm worried." Volla pressed against the clear force field for the umpteenth time and sighed when it didn't budge.

"Be patient, Volla," the magician scolded. "Great ideas don't just fall out of thin air."

"Neither do men like the Jotun, and now Prince Thor is going to kill him. It's not fair, Father." Volla pressed her hands to her temples. "Think, think, _think!_ There has to be a way out of here. Can't you use your magic?"

The magician shook his head sadly, then motioned for Volla to come to him. She did and they embraced.

"Lady Volla, Sir."

The pair looked up in surprise.

Heimdall stood with his head bowed. "I have a confession to make. The prince sent me to bring you in as a prisoner. As you know, Thor found the magician, himself."

Volla shrugged. "Yes, okay. What of it?"

"I am sworn to obey the king's orders, but I have been given no order about keeping you in these prisons on accusations that don't even exist." With a wave of his scepter, the force field faded away. "Please, carry on with whatever you need to do."

Volla and the magician stared at each other, wide-eyed and jaws slack.

****

The warriors sat together in the den, sullenly watching the fire burn down to ash.

"Maybe we should just move to Jotunheim." Fandral wrinkled his nose. "At least there's a society we could blend back into. Empty palace life is getting dull. Sif, won't you come with?"

Sif rolled her eyes. "We cannot abandon our post. You know this."

"Master will let us go," Fandral replied. "I'm sure of it."

"Quiet," Hogun snapped. He held a hand up to emphasize his point. After a moment, he snapped his head and stared as his friends. "Don't you hear that?"

Sif and Fandral closed their eyes and focused on listening. "Is that, is that people?" Fandral puzzled. He smiled widely. "Volla's coming back?"

"No. It's a lot of people," Hogun said. "Listen harder. They don't sound happy, do they?"

Worry hung in the air. The trio sprinted to the palace windows and found themselves shocked at the approaching mob.

"Take care of the guards posted within, plunder anything you wish, but leave the monster for me!" Prince Thor called to his band of guards.

The men cheered and raised their weapons in the air.

"There are fifty strong," Sif exclaimed. "They're our men. Those are _our_ guards."

"They think we're dead, Sif. Don't take it personally when the attack with every ferocity they can muster." Fandral rubbed his hands together. "At least tonight won't be boring! I'll alert Master."

Sif and Hogun headed to the armory as Fandral padded down the hall to the tower. "Master?" he called as he pushed the door open. His own reflection in a broken mirror made him jump as soon as he entered the room. "Eeh. Master, where are you?"

"Leave me in peace."

Fandral found the Jotun sitting in an old broken throne. "Normally, you know I would, Master, but we've got a little bit of a problem."

The Jotun snarled. "I don't care to hear whines about our condition. I have done all I can do."

"No, it's not that at all for once, actually." Fandral cleared his throat. "Have a look out the window, Master."

"I don't care for your games, Fandral."

Fandral sighed. "Have it your way. There's a mob of Asgardian guards marching upon the castle. They're armed for battle."

"Let them come," the Jotun mumbled.

"No, Master, they're coming _here._ We need to stand and fight. Four Jotuns can send these Asgardians reeling. They'll spare us no mercy in these forms. We need to hit them before they hit us. Master, come." Fandral opened the door and gestured to the stairs. " _Master."  
_  
"What can four do against so many? I have no desire to kill my kin." The Jotun sighed. "They'll kill us, then."

Fandral stormed out without another word.


	11. Transformation

The guards pushed open the palace door and crept inside. Thor shoved his way to the front of the pack and looked around. "It looks as though the palace has been abandoned," he called back to the mob. "What a shame my dear brother couldn't convince his guards to stay and suffer with him. Those traitors," he sneered.

Volstagg gave a nod. He'd been the only guard who had remained with Prince Thor that fateful winter when the enchantress had visited. Though Volstagg missed his friends dearly, he would have never traded places with them.

"I can offer you no booty," Thor called back to the men. "Remember, this _is_ still a royal palace, and what you steal from here, you steal from me. Once that brute is dead, I'll reclaim these walls as my own."

Sif and Fandral were standing stone still amid the dark drapes. Their skin blended in perfectly in the dark, the same way it had when Volla had first wandered into the castle. Sif's eyes were wide as she glanced at Fan. " _Thor?!"_ she mouthed. Fandral nodded dumbly in reply. _What was going on?_

"What of any guards we do find?" a man called from the mob.

Thor shrugged. "Kill them. Leave my brother to me."

" _Now!"_ Hogun exploded forth from the drapes, sword swinging. Sif and Fandral strode out from their side of the hallway and let their weapons fly. The men were surprised, but as warriors, did not flee or panic. They fought mightily, but many fell. While the Frost Giants were not as beautiful as Asgardians, but they were much stronger.

Thor hesitated, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He swung Mjolnir in his left hand. It would be so easy to kill the Jotun guards. There were only three of them. But somewhere, Loki lurked, and Thor refused to let him escape. With a quiet grunt, he tore himself away from the skirmish and ran toward the tower his brother used to frequent as a boy.

***

"We must go _faster,"_ Volla cried, pressing her heels into the palace horse. It whinnied and took longer strides. Her father's stead got the message and pounded the ground to keep up.

"We will not get there at all if we kill our horses," the magician called to his daughter. "There is perhaps still time. Two can travel much faster than an entire group. Take heart, Daughter."

Volla bared her teeth. "I certainly hope so."

***

"Don't kill me," an Asgardian guard panted on the hallway floor.

The Jotun guards had rendered most of the mob unconscious, seeing no reason to kill them if not necessary. Sif and Fandral bound many of the unconscious men together, and dragged the dead outside into the snow. Hogun stood above the final guard and smirked down at him. "Tell me why you came here."

"On orders," the man said, coughing up a bit of blood. "At Prince Thor's command. You know as well as I we had no choice. You are the guards who were cursed. They tried to say it was a myth but we know it had to be true. No one would kill the warriors three."

Hogun nodded smugly for a second before gasping in realization. "Volstagg. Where is Volstagg?"

Fandral and Sif immediately drew their weapons and turned to the drapes on either side of the hall.

"Come out, come out, and we won't even have to make you go to sleep," Fandral called. "We promise, as old friends."

"I don't promise. You'd better surrender to Fandral or I'll kill you for being a traitor and turning on a member of the royal family and your fellow warriors," Sif snarled.

Volstagg stepped out of the curtains where he'd been cowering. "Agreed. I surrender." He threw his blade to the ground and put his hands up. "He's right," he nodded to the man on the floor. "We could hardly tell Prince Thor no. You don't think we'll be tried, will we?" His cheeks flushed red. "Gods. What will Odin do to us? Thor means to kill Loki over some village girl."

"Thor!" Fandral cried out. "I'll go." He held his sword before him and ran as quickly as he could towards the East Tower.

***

The Jotun stood on the balcony, watching snowflakes tumble through the air. He exhaled through his mouth, half expecting to see his breath before him. It had been years since that had happened. Holding his hands out before him, the Jotun studied the markings and ridges. What did they mean, anyway? He chuckled. Years in this body without understanding a thing about it.

"Pick up a sword, Brother. I'd hate to kill you unarmed."

The Jotun didn't bother to look up. He knew the voice. "You know you'll best me anyway, Thor. Though I'm curious: what brings you here?"

Thor bristled. "What _brings me here?"  
_  
"Yes, Brother. It's nice to see you're still as dense as before."

Thor chuckled and lowered his hammer for a moment. "The girl. I asked for her hand in marriage not once, but twice. She denied me, and for what? To run off here to a palace forsaken by the gods, and inhabited by the likes of you. Look at you, you're a monster. She's clearly not right in the head. That being said, I cannot allow you to keep a deranged woman as your prisoner."

"I had no say in this." The Jotun heaved a sigh. "If you're going to end my miserably existence here, please, go right ahead. Tell the guards you slew the beast and barely escaped with your life. It will matter naught to me."

Frowning, Thor set Mjolnir down. "I'd forgotten myself. Loki, you exiled yourself here. Father never said you had to stay here."

"I had to stay here because I am a monster. You think the children wouldn't have screamed when they saw me? You think Odin would have let me stay in the royal palace?" The Jotun let out a sound that was half-laugh, half-roar. "It would have broken Mother's heart, were she not already dead. She was the only one at the royal palace who cared for me, anyway. What does it matter? You have the throne and all the glory."

***

"Is that him?" Volla breathed to herself as her horse thundered onto the palace grounds. " _Master!"_ she screamed up to the East Tower balcony.

The Jotun looked over the balcony and stared in disbelief. "She came back."

Thor slammed up against the railing and gave a war cry. " _She came back,"_ he repeated. " _She came back?!"_ He flung out his hand and Mjolnir came forth like a magnet to iron. "You mock me, Brother."

"Leave here," the Jotun snarled. "Leave the girl be."

Thor wound back and thrust toward the Frost Giant with Mjolnir. The Jotun caught the head of the hammer with his hand and the collision sent the brothers tumbling out the window onto the steep tile roof.

"Oh, Norns. Father, what do we do?" Volla dismounted and stood in the snow, staring up at the roof in horror. " _Hold on!"_ she cried. " _Thor, don't!"_

Thor snarled and tossed Mjolnir at the Jotun. He dodged the blow and let a blast of green magic escape his fingertips. The swirling green light struck Thor and he lost his footing. Mjolnir slid off the roof and fell to the ground twenty feet below as Thor struggled to regain his grasp. The Jotun backed into the shadows and all but disappeared.

"Come out and fight, coward," Thor snarled as he pulled himself back to his feet. The snow blew and he teetered slightly. "You love this girl? Truly, you've been locked up here too long, Brother. She had a King. Why would she ever love a beast?"

"Enough," the Jotun snarled, leaping out from the shadows and grabbing Thor by the throat and jerking him out over the edge of the roof. Thor reached for Mjolnir, but the Frost Giant gave a flick of his free hand. An ice blade grew over it and he smashed the hammer away before it could reach the king's hand.

"Okay, okay, please." Thor clutched at the Jotun's hand. "Brother. Loki."

The Jotun hesitated before drawing Thor back in and dropping him onto the tiles. "Get out. Leave the girl." He turned and in a few strides, was back at the window of his tower. He crawled inside and took a deep breath.

"Master?" a voice came from the hallway.

"Volla," the Jotun called back. "You've returned." He entered the hall and saw Volla at the other end, just coming up the stairs. The searing warmth returned to his chest as he watched the girl run toward sudden whirring sound drew the Jotun's attention. Thor hit him full-force and the two tumbled to the ground.

"Forgive me, _brother,"_ Thor panted as he pulled out a dagger and plunged it into the Jotun's Jotun gave a roar and with a swipe of his arm, sent Thor flying. He tumbled down the stairs and landed with a sickening crack at the bottom of the staircase.

"No," Volla shrieked, falling to her knees at the Frost Giant's side. Sif, Fandral, and Hogun had made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood aghast when they saw Thor lying there, his neck at an odd angle.

"Oh, gods, Master," Sif breathed, looking up the stairs. She jumped the king's body and walked halfway up the stairs before stopping. "Give them some space," she mumbled to Fandral and Hogun, who were right behind her.

"You," the Jotun struggled, "chose to come back?"

"Of course. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would do something like this. I didn't know he was capable," Volla trailed off.

"Perhaps this isn't so bad," the Jotun whispered. He passed a smile for a moment before his muscles twitched painfully. "I'll be freed of this prison."

"The palace isn't so bad, come now," Volla forced herself to laugh.

The Jotun opened his ruby eyes and studied Volla's face. "I am a fool, Volla. At least I got to look upon your face one last time." His eyes fell closed.

"No, please," Volla whispered, tears falling from her eyes.

The Jotun took a ragged breath.

"Don't, _don't,"_ she commanded, taking his hand and squeezing it. The coolness of his skin was fading and she took it was a bad sign. " _You can't die._ I came back because I love you."

Sif sniffled and looked to Fandral. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nodded glumly. Hogun exhaled in disbelief. A blue shimmer seemed to shine in the room for a moment.

"The rose," Sif mumbled. "It has died as well."

Volla was still crying beside the Jotun's body when the first set of chills ran down her arms. She opened her eyes as another sensation rolled through her abdomen. "What?" she sniffled. Blue streaks of light were swirling about the room, bouncing off of the chandeliers, falling from the torches, pouring in from the windows. Volla quickly crawled back from the Jotun and stared. The lights were concentrating around him, and finally the light was too bright to behold. Volla shielded her eyes. "Father," she called out, "are you doing this?"

"We sent your Father to your chambers to be safe," Sif replied quietly. She was dazed as well. "What is this?"

An electrical surge mixed with a metallic whoosh sounded, and the light burnt out all at once.

"Is he," Fandral muttered. Hogun shrugged.

Volla opened her eyes and looked to the Jotun, not sure what to expect. His armor was on the ground, but the Jotun was gone. "Oh gods," she gasped, sitting up and peering closer. "What?" she exclaimed. A body _was_ under all the armor, stirring.

"Sif," Fandral breathed. "Sif, look."

Sif stopped sniffling and looked up. She beamed. "No!"

A man sat up and met Volla's gaze. Her jaw dropped. "You're the man from the painting."

The man nodded before looking down at his hands and grinning like a madman. "This feels better."

"That can't be. That man is the prince, and the prince is dead." Volla reached out and touched his cheek gingerly. "But you're very much an Asgardian."

"It's me," he exclaimed, touching her face in return. "Volla, it's me."

"Prince Loki," she breathed, bowing her head. "Your Grace, I have no idea what to," her words were muffled as Loki pressed his lips to hers.

"Your Grace," Fandral said cautiously when Loki got to his feet.

"It's me, Fan," Loki said, standing up. The armor hung on him, causing him to laugh.

Fandral squeezed his eyes shut as blue beams hit him. His transformation was much faster. He was standing in his Asgardian form, wondering at the old feeling when Sif and Hogun transformed as well.

***

That evening, the Asgardians donned their best wear and met in the ballroom, gaily chattering and laughing, getting used to their old bodies once more.

The Magician smiled and watched as his daughter danced with the prince. "Why, Volla a princess," he tutted to himself in disbelief before tottering off to the apothecary, laughing all the while.

"A dance, Sif?" Fandral asked, wiggling his eyebrows and puckering his lips so his moustache would move as well.

Sif smiled, then laughed when Hogun stepped between them. "I think I have earned a dance, dealing with you oafs." Hogun swept Sif onto the floor without another word.

"Oafs? You were one of us, pal," Fandral groaned. "Come on. Sif. Well," he called after them as they moved out to the floor, "I'm cutting in soon, you know."

Volla giggled as she watched the scene.

"Come, we may as well join them." Loki smiled coyly at the girl.

"Do you remember how to dance on those short legs?"

"Short legs!" Loki laughed. "Why, they're still quite long for an Asgardian."

"Not for a Jotun," Volla laughed as Loki pulled her onto the floor and twirled her about on the floor.

"Well, then, I could say you're fairly short for a princess."

Volla rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm no princess."

"Well," Loki said, pausing with a twinkle in his eye. "Not yet."


End file.
